The invention relates to fishing and more specifically to a fishing lure.
Fishing lures are used to simulate natural species that game fish instinctively feed upon. The fisherman attaches the lure directly to a fishing line. In one method of use, the lure is dropped vertically in the water to any depth the angler desires. An up and down jigging motion or technique called yo-yoing is employed that raises and lowers the lure to attract game fish into striking the lure. The distance the lure travels up and down and the speed of the retrieve are both controlled by the angler.
Another popular method of using the lure is the cast and retrieve. The angler deploys or casts the lure into the water some distance away, then lets the lure sink to a determined depth and simply retrieves the lure back to the point of origin while controlling the retrieve speed. Often a retrieve, stop and jerky motion is used to further enhance the lure performance.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel fishing lure that has a wobble motion and a rotational motion.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel fishing lure that simulates the appearance of a squid.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel fishing lure that has a pair of side fins that allows the lure to randomly plane through the water simulating the flight of a live pursued squid.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel lure that is economical to manufacture and market.